


Right of Observation

by Eratoschild



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Canonically dead character, IgNyx - Freeform, M/M, hurt without comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild/pseuds/Eratoschild
Summary: “As one who’s wielded the ring, Nyx had the right of observation, but none to speak.”





	Right of Observation

**Author's Note:**

> Started for the Ignyx Week day three prompt “wearing the ring of the Lucii”, finished during nanowrimo.

He heard the words, somehow, from where he was, beyond. The voice, he knew. His love, one he’d left behind, no goodbye, no last touch, last kiss, or even words. In two far-flung places, they never had a chance.

Ignis had never known his fate, or so Nyx thought, but when he spoke the words, “If a Glaive can wield it, then so can I,” he knew that Ignis knew. Somehow. How?

No. He couldn’t use the ring. Nyx couldn’t bear the thought of Ignis putting himself through the pain of it, unbearable, unimaginable…and inescapably fatal.

And yet, a selfish part of him wanted him to. Wanted to be with him again. Would it be so bad, to be together in death? But he had to be honest with himself, he didn’t want Ignis to die. Even if it meant he could hold him, see him, touch him again. And with this thought, he was suddenly desperate for Ignis to change his mind, to find some way to convince him to take it back. 

But no, death would be no deterrent for Ignis. He made no attempt to take back his proclamation and then the kings were assembling to hear his petition.

As one who’s wielded the ring, Nyx had the right of observation, but none to speak. Even if he tried, he knew his words would be unheard – quite literally- his voice was silenced. And Regis, his King, his Liege, would never refuse Ignis, especially as it meant aid to his son, the King of Kings, Ignis’s other love.

They granted his request. But the condition was not yet told to Ignis.

Death, Ignis was going to die. Since it was granted, Nyx tried to take comfort in the prospect of greeting his lover again. He stood near Regis as the petition was heard. It was different from when he made his own plea. He could hear it in the collective buzz of voices.

They never considered refusal as they had him. What’s more, though Ignis had been willing to sacrifice his life, they kings didn’t take it.

But he’d be blind, forever. Blinded in exchange that he might live and continue to serve the chosen King.

It was not any special love for Ignis from the kings that spared his life. It was merely to their advantage. Ignis’s life served their purposes, his death would hinder it. Ny laughed silently with a note of bitter cynicism at the idea that his lover was allowed to live after use of the ring, but in effect they owned him.

And then, the deal was made. And the screams began, in the same endless agony that Nyx had known. He knew well what Ignis was feeling, his veins coursing with lava, nerves shrieking with fire. He’d been granted relief when he crossed into death. When would Ignis receive the same?

Nyx relived his own ordeal all over again, wanting to scream, to cry, to die of the pain, and at the same time, he wanted to bear it all for Ignis.

But he couldn’t, could only re-experience his own, the pain untold, unimaginable even here in his death. The kings milled around, unnoticing.

And Nyx endured. Held on, refused to cry or scream as if he could somehow spare Ignis some of it if he could just endure the suffering on his behalf with sufficient stoicism.

Deep down he knew, knew it wasn’t really happening to him, he was allowing himself to relive it. Closer, it brought them closer again. If he couldn’t feel it, if Ignis didn’t know it, he was still living out the same pain as Ignis, knowing they were in the same moment, knowing that they both had fire where blood had once flowed.

When it began to subside, finally he collapsed, fell to his knees, his voice returned.

“Please don’t…” What could he say? He knew Ignis was going to live, if for no other reason than the kings having vital use of him alive.

He hated the thought of the man he loved being kept alive only to be used as a pawn for dead kings, but what could he do? Nyx knew that Ignis would be grateful – grateful! – for the fact that he could continue to devote his life in service to Noctis, and to an extent he understood, he’d spent his own life in service to Regis but somehow it was also different in his eyes.

In some twisted way, he was grateful for the chance to see Ignis once more.

And just as suddenly, he was fading again, petition granted, he would now wield the ring’s power. A wan smile crossed Nyx’s lips as he imagined what it would be like. Beautiful, undoubtedly beautiful. And certainly deadly. When it came to Ignis fighting, beautiful and deadly were a given on a good day. Nyx would give his life all over again to see but a moment, or a handful of seconds of him with the force of the ring fueling his fight.

The ordeal complete, his voice returned, his lover’s name was but a ghost on his lips as he faded with the kings back into the mist.


End file.
